


Roommates

by KillerOfHope



Series: 2019 Bingo Card Insanity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Bunker Fic, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Is Jack Underage or Not?, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Power Dynamics, Sharing a Bed, The Eternal Question, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "Sorry, there's just one bed," Sam says after he explained the situation.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> S14 AU aka Dean and Gabriel are still around. 
> 
> #3 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Dom/Sub

The first thing Sam does once they are back to relocate Jack's stuff into his own room. With the influx of strangers for an entire different world, they needed every space they can get. Theoretically there is no reason to take Jack's room away, but Sam saw the gleam in some of the hunter's eyes. There are too many who don't trust a Nephilim, even a depowered one. Others, Sam imagines, see Jack as perfect opportunity to get some relief - especially if he wasn't currently able to defend himself as he used to. 

"Sorry, there's just one bed," Sam says after he explained the situation. He leaves out his darkest fears, but Jack is old enough to understand the reason for caution. 

"I don't mind, it's big enough," Jack answers. 

It's a bit of surprise that he doesn't protest losing his own room, but Sam reminds himself that Jack isn't a normal teenager. Quite the opposite, the first nights he quickly discovers that Jack sticks as close as he can, often pressing his face into Sam's naked chest. 

Sam wouldn't mind, if it weren't for Jack slowly rutting against him or pressing his small tight ass against his crotch. 

Over the next week Sam doesn't get much sleep. He should change rooms, give Jack his own and bunk with someone else. Dean would volunteer, Gabriel wouldn't mind either. Unfortunately they would want to know the reason. It's no secret among the adults how much Jack admires Sam. 

One early morning, when Sam fled his bedroom once again and clings to his coffee mug, Gabriel corners him. The bunker is surprisingly silent, but for an insomniac like Sam it's a welcome change after the busy weeks of late. He's not used to have so much people around him. Aside from college, he never lived with so many people around him. 

"Morning, Moose," Gabriel says and pours himself a cup of his own. While Sam drinks his own black, Gabriel adds a horrifying amount of sugar. "Didn't expect you to be up again so early. Even you need to sleep at some point." 

"I will catch a break later," Sam mumbles. He doesn't want to explain that he had to flee his bed after Jack started moaning in his sleep. 

Gabriel snorts. "Cut the bullshit, we both know that you regard sleep as an optional sinful habit you indulge in from time to time, not as basic necessity." 

"Nothing new, so what?" Sam answer and decides against another cup of coffee. Instead he looks for something to eat. When he only finds dry bread, he sighs and hopes Dean will be up soon to make a proper breakfast. 

"Don't play dumb, Sam. I might not be at the height of my powers, but I would be blind, deaf  _and_ dead to miss what's going on between you and Jack." Gabriel leans against the counter, firmly placing himself between Sam and the door. When the younger Winchester winces, he adds, "Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about." 

Sam deflates. "Then could you tell me what I am supposed to do? I know, it's difficult to miss what Jack wants, but he is still a teenager. I shouldn't take advantage like that." 

"I will remind you that Jack isn't an ordinary fifteen year old," Gabriel responds, soft and encouraging this time. "He's a Nephilim and wired differently. He  _needs_ that connection, it's similar what angel do at this age. He wants you to take that step, because the alternative is that he looks for someone else if he believes you are going to reject him."

The wave of possessiveness surprises Sam himself. He growls at the mere thought of Jack offering himself to a stranger, to a hunter just waiting to for a quick easy fuck. 

Gabriel smiles in triumph, when he catches Sam's expression. He will never tell the Winchester the truth, but he's happy for Jack. His nephew picked the best possible choice for a potential mate and if there's someone capable of handling a growing, needy Nephilim than it's Sam fucking Winchester. 

He grins and says, "I suggest you go back to bed, Sam. I pretty sure you will like what you are going to find." 

  
  


\- 

  
  


At first Sam only wanted to return to his room to think. Lay down a bit to consider his options. He never thought that Jack's nature might run differently than that of a normal teenager. All he knows that he can't stand the thought of someone else laying their dirty hands on Jack. He promises himself that he will talk to Jack, when the time is right, maybe create a situation where he points out the daily desperate rutting against his legs. 

But all these thoughts are blown out of the window, when he steps through the door and finds Jack naked on the bed. The sheets have been thrown aside and the Nephilim is leaning against the pillows. Sam chokes, when he discovers that Jack isn't just jerking off. Instead he has his legs spread, given Sam the perfect view on the fingers he is trying to work into his hole. 

His mouth goes dry when Sam discovers lube and vibrator on the night stand. 

"S-Sam," Jack stutters. He seems to shocked to react in embarrassment yet. Before he can snap out of it, Sam decides to use this perfect opportunity to skip all the awkwardness he imagined to have to deal with. 

"Keep going," he rasps and settles down on the bed. Sam pulls at one of Jack's knees to spread the legs wider and get a better view. 

Jack only moans, obviously too aroused to think about objecting. The blush on his face tells Sam who exactly the boy has been thinking off in the last minutes. Since he doesn't trust him not to jump him immediately, he keeps one hand on Jack's thigh and watches when the Nephilim tries to work a finger past his rim. It looks red and puffy, as if he had been doing this for a while. 

"Have you been practising?" Sam asks, when Jack manages to push two fingers knuckle deep into himself. 

"Yes," Jack gasps. "I ... I was doing it for you."

"You wanted to be ready for me?" Sam whispers, keeping eye contact until Jack nods. Then he climbs further on the bed and settles in front of the boy's lap. 

He hitches one leg up and places it on his shoulders to have it out of the way. Jack blushes even harder. His breathing becomes erratic and his mouth parts to let out small pants. The Nephilim's knuckles turn white as Sam pulls Jack's fingers away to replace it with one of his own. It's surprising how easy it is, how wet Jack is on the inside. 

Sam watches, mesmerized how Jack arches his back, meeting the single finger with a moan of relief and finally fulfilled desperation. It happens again, when Sam begins to fuck him with one finger, pushing it deeper with each new thrust of his hand. 

"Is it all for me?" Sam rasps. He cannot take his eyes of Jack. It should be wrong, wanting him. But there's too much honest desire in the eyes of the boy too think about their differences. 

"Only you." Jack moans and rocks his hips back to fuck himself on Sam's finger. It feels rough and big inside him. Alive and better than anything what he ever did to himself in the mornings, when Sam was gone and the bed still smelling of him. "It's all for you." 

With the way Jack in undulating on the sheets, his skin illuminated by the lamp next to the bed Sam is unable to resist any longer. When he reaches for the night stand, grabbing the lube and the toy he's aware of the irony. Lucifer tried everything to make Sam give in and for his son he throws all his morales willingly into the wind. 

The silicone feels warm and foreign under his hands. Sam doesn't know Jack got it, but given its size he can imagine what it is for. 

"Were you practising?" He asks, voice turned to husk. 

Sam rubs the toy against Jack's cock, over the soft skin beneath his balls to finally poke his hole with the tip. It's still to early to use it, but he wants to test his boundaries. How far is Jack willing to go? The one moment when he hovered over him, Jack showed no signs of nervousness despite differences in their size. Even right now he rather seems to want his slender body against Sam's own, not caring that he would disappear completely if Sam pressed him into the mattress with his weight. 

"I want to know what it feels like." This time Jack cannot hide the blush or the way his breath hitches as Sam rubs the toy all over his skin. "Every night I can feel yours pressing against my back, so I thought..." 

His heart hammers against his chest. Hearing the words make Sam loose his mind and in the next moment, he's above Jack. He forces him down, deeper into the sheets as he lays on top of him and easily catches his wrists. Sam holds them above Jack's head and imagines how it would feel like if he fucked the Nephilim like this. 

There are no words for how it feels when Jack rubs his naked body against Sam's large frame, wrapping his arms around him to dig his fingers into Sam's shoulders. The older man groans as he feels how Jack tries to get himself off by rutting against Sam's leg. For a few moments Jack gets the angle right and presses their crotches together. 

Sam's breath hitches and before he can think twice on his, he claims Jack's mouth. The kiss definitely not chaste, but rather brutal and too controlling as he plunders the Nephilim's mouth. It should not be a surprise that Jack reciprocates enthusiastically, but it's an immense relief for Sam. 

After minutes of making out Sam pulls away. Jack looks like as if he's a second away from coming, with his lips bitten red and marks on his neck. His own jeans are uncomfortable tight and with a few practised moves Sam gets rid of them. 

"You are so beautiful," Sam murmurs. It's better than telling Jack he's better than anything else Sam has ever tasted. 

He's even sweeter and more sinful than demon blood, though that might not be a good thing considering Sam's past. 

"Please, Sam," Jack moans and his left hand reaches for his cock. "Please I want your hands on me." 

He has to be desperate, but Sam does not want Jack coming too soon. There will be enough time later to watch the boy pleasure himself while Sam gives out instructions and watches from afar, but right now he  _needs_ to touch him. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


Jack walks out of his and Sam's room. Hunger drives him to the kitchen. Thankfully everyone seems to be out or already sleeping, for Jack is wearing one of Sam's shirts and come drips out of his fucked open hole. He pads over the fridge, grabbing a handful of snacks and intends to sneak back into the bed again. 

"I see my little heart-to-heart with Thing Number Two was successful?" Gabriel materializes out of thin air. He lets his gaze travel up and down Jack's frame, who has enough shame left to blush furiously. 

With another human or even Castiel and Dean he would not have minded. But his uncle needs only one look to  _know_ what Sam has been up to in the last hours. Jack clenches his ass, but he cannot stop the seed from trickling down his thighs. It had been one of Sam's commands. Walking around with his ass still full of cum. Not to mention his neck has to look awful, riddled with bite marks. 

"It's good, thanks," Jack says and hopes he can go back soon. Sam said they weren't done yet and his nipples pucker in anticipation. 

During the last round, Sam pinched them and asked if Jack wanted to try out nipple clamps. The half-angel agrees, perhaps a little too quickly, but he felt the same when Sam cuffed him to the bed and reamed his ass with the dildo. 

"Then I wish you a good night." Gabriel's grin is dirty. He snaps his fingers and suddenly Jack is holding heavy bag. He can only guess what's inside. "Just ask, if you need my  _help_ ."

At Jack's questioning glance, Gabriel adds, "Sam knows exactly what I like and I would not mind it if he shares you once or twice, dear nephew." 

Jack's face is bright red and he almost runs back into his bedroom. When he slams the door shut, Sam is already waiting for him on the bed. 

"What took you so long?" Sam asks. He looks stern and powerful. 

The sight makes Jack want to drop everything and get on his knees. 

"G-gabriel offered to join us." Jack stutters, confessing as quick as he can. He gets the expected result, when Sam's face darkens. There is possession, lust and potential thrumming through him. 

Want throbs through the younger man as he realizes that Sam and his uncle  _do_ have a history and that Gabriel's proposal might become the truth one day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware what kind of ending this is. And yes, if inspiration strikes me, I will write the Sam / Jack / Gabriel addition.


End file.
